


Short stories for original characters

by TheLadySyk0



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Gen, Masks, Original work - Freeform, dnd, dnd characters - Freeform, masks rpg, superhero rpg, write-ups for rpg characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySyk0/pseuds/TheLadySyk0
Summary: Hey guys! This is just a place to keep the write-ups for the rpg characters I play. These are usually meant for the DM of whatever campaign I'm running, but Ao3 is a convenient place to put them and I don't mind if other people read them too. I'm pretty proud of these short stories and I think they're a lot of fun!





	1. Ruby Revolting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ruby Revolting" is an eight year old rogue who uses a disguise kit to appear as a halfling in order to get jobs. DND character

One of Reina’s very first memories is of pearls being would through her hair, her mother arranging her red curls just so.

 

“Mom.” Reina huffs, the dress she has been put in is starched so stiffly she felt that if she moved too much she would crack it. “It’s itchy.”

 

“It’s just a painting my dear.” Her mother assures her. She’s a tall and slender woman, her neck and wrists choked with gems that glitter in the early afternoon light. “Four hours and it will be done.”

 

“Four hours?” Reina begins to complain, but her mother hushes her with a fingertip to her lip.

 

“For this session at least, now hush.” Her mother chastises her, angling her head towards the light of the window. “Now don’t move.”

 

Her mother backs away, moving for a moment to arrange the elegant furs around her, the silk cushions and the giant gaudy gem hanging from her daughter’s neck. She smiles when the scene is set just right. “Oh my jewel-” She pets one curl of Reina’s red hair “My treasure, my Ruby. You look absolutely marvelous.”

 

“Shall we begin, Miss Revolting?” The gnome painter her mother had hired was in the middle of mixing the color of Reina’s hair.

 

Reina’s mother gave him a harsh look “It’s R’eh-vOhl-ting, not  _ revolting _ .” Her mother huffs. 

 

“Uh huh.” The gnome answers back unconvincingly.

 

Her mother’s brows furrow, her chin raising haughtily. “It’s a language from across the sea, you wouldn’t understand.”

 

“Uh huh.” The gnome answers again, dotting the brush to canvas.

 

She huffs and turns on a heel towards Reina. “I’ll be back in a couple of hours my treasure.”

 

Reina looks up “But where are you-”

 

“Do NOT move!” The gnome waved their paint brush angrily.

 

Reina quickly looks back to the window. “Where are you going?”

 

“Don’t worry my treasure-” Reina’s mother adjusts the fur around her shoulders. “The baron is having a garden party and there will be all sorts of interesting people there.”

 

Reina rolled her eyes.

 

“Not even the eyes!” The gnome painter admonished, waving their paintbrush angrily. “Stay still!”

 

“I’ll be back before you know it!” Her mother’s dress swishes across the floor, an overly embellished mess of silk and embroidery that ruins her mother’s graceful exit when it gets stuck in the door. She opens the door leading out, her chin held high and tugs back the rest of her train, and with that she’s finally gone.

  
  
  


Six hours later, Reina is trudging down the front walkway from the studio towards a waiting carriage, outfitted with six white horses wearing feathered headdresses, tossing their pretty purebred heads and pawing at the cobblestones. Her dress was so stiff that she couldn’t put her arms down, wadling towards the carriage like a pompous penguin.

 

Her mother was lounging against the velvet seats, a goblet of wine in her hand. “So my dear?” She asked mildly. “How did it go?”

 

Reina seethed, leaning against the wall of the carriage and staring out the window, her dress crunching as she leaned against it.

 

Her mother sighed. “You look wonderful my dear, I’m sure the painting will turn out very well indeed.” She tried.

 

Reina ignored her, her cheek smooshed against the glass, watching the rich gated houses of the city go by.

 

“I know what would cheer you up!” Her mother mused.

 

Reina looked over at her mother.

 

“How about you and I go to the Baron’s ball tonight?” Her mother smiled hopefully, clasping her hands together winningly.

 

“Weren’t you JUST at another one of his parties?” Reina groaned and turned back to the window. “Besides, I don’t want to go to some stuffy party.” She huffed against the widow and drew patterns in the fogged glass “It’s all old people doing old people stuff.”

 

“Oh come now.” Her mother cajoled gently. “The Baron’s son will be there.”

 

Reina’s nose wrinkled. “Ew! I don’t want to get stuck with GEORGE again!”

 

Her mother frowned. “And what’s so wrong with him? He’s a lovely young lad.”

 

“He sniffles ALL the TIME!” Reina groused. “He’s a little WEENIE! He just trots around all day with his toy pony and his toy sword that isn’t EVEN SHARP, sniffing and sneezing and blowing into his lace handkerchief and stuttering and agreeing with whatever ANYONE says!” 

 

Her mother rolled her eyes “Oh please he’s not so bad.” She leaned over to tuck a curl behind Reina’s ear. “Give him a chance, I’m sure he’ll grow on you.”

 

Reina turned to her mother, a snarl on her face “I put a worm on him and he fainted mother! He FAINTED! And then he TATTLED! He’s the most gutless little welp I’ve EVER seen!”

 

Her mother looked scandalized. “You did NOT put a worm on the baron’s son!”

 

Reina stuck her chin out. “Yes. I DID. I did and he was a WEENIE!”

 

Her mother squinted at her. “You will apologize! You will apologize or so help me!”

 

“I will not!” Reina sneered. “I won’t EVER! Not in a million years!”

 

Her mother growled, clutching her fan harshly. “WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBORN?”

 

“WHY ARE YOU SO STUCK UP?” Reina countered.

 

“You’re IMPOSSIBLE!” Her mother put a hand to her temple. “I’m going to the party and apologizing for you.”

 

“Fine!” Reina sat back in her seat, her dress crunching. “I don’t want to go to your stupid party!” She stuck up her nose. “I-” She demanded haughtily “Want to go to Nana’s house!”

 

Her mother growled. “God this is all her fault, the old biddy.” She gave her daughter a stare, her arms crossed. “You know what? Fine! At least you’ll be out of my hair for the night!”

 

“Good!” Reina countered petulantly.

 

“GOOD!” Her mother seethed

 

“GOOD!” Reina shrieked back.

 

Her mother leaned back in her seat, tapping her fan to the window behind her. “Driver!” She demanded.

 

“Yes miss?”

 

“We’re making a stop at the biddy’s house.”

 

“Very well miss.”

  
  


After a long tense drive they finally came to an old study-looking estate at the edge of the city. Wicked wrought iron fences wrapped around a darkly ornate building. Large dogs prowled the sparse gardens, sending harsh stares at the carriage as it approached, barking loudly when it rolled to a stop.

 

Reina was out of the carriage before it even stopped completely, tripping on her stiff dress, falling to the dirt before picking herself up and running to the gate.

 

“Nana!” Reina yelled. Sigils glowed faintly when she put her hand to the gate, the creaky door opening at her presence. “Nana!”

 

Ten big black dogs bounded up to the little Reina, bouncing up and down happily and snuffling her.

 

“Reina!” Her mother stepped out of the carriage carefully. “Reina wait!” She yelped when she was suddenly surrounded by black dogs, shying fearfully away from them. “Gah!!”

 

An old woman trudged out of the front door. She was wearing a black dress and a shawl, a couple of mismatched teeth on a leather string around her neck. Two black dogs that were at least as big as her flanked her on either side. A large scar wound a jagged path down one of her cheeks, crossing an eye that was now covered with an eye patch. A steel grey braid over her shoulder, bound at the end with a leather cord and a couple of odd beads. She held an ornate jade pipe carved to look like a dragon in gnarled arthritic hands, she took a deep breath, smoke pouring from her mouth as she sneered. 

 

“Nana!” Reina perked up and launched herself at the old woman, wrapping her arms around her legs.

 

The old woman smiled, many teeth conspicuously missing. She patted Reina’s back. “Eh he he! Little treasure! What a surprise!” Her nose wrinkled at the dress Reina was wearing. “The fuck is this thing?”

 

“It’s all the rage in the kingdom.” Reina’s mother defended as she made a wide berth around the many dogs in the yard, the dogs, despite her obvious apprehension of them, were following her like ducks. “The latest fashion!”

 

“How the hell do you expect her to wield a sword in this?” The old woman spat on the porch. She pinched the fabric to test it. “Wouldn’t even make decent fucking armor for all its so stiff.”

 

“Mother!” Reina’s mom crossed her arm “We’ve been over this! Reina isn’t going to be wielding any swords.”

 

The old woman waved her away “Pah! A girl her age? She should at least be carrying a COUPLE of knives by now!”

 

“Woo!” Reina raised her arms “Knives!”

 

Reina’s mother grabbed her wrists and forced them back down. “No! No knives!”

 

“Not even a small one?” The old woman asked.

 

“No!” she hissed back.

 

The old woman shook her head and tutted. “I taught you better than that Stabitha.”

 

“IT’S TABITHA NOW!” Her mother yelled “JUST TABITHA!” She crossed her arms “And we live in a PROPER SOCIETY now!” She threw up her arms “It’s not the lawless wasteland you came from! We have rules and procedures and niceties!” She poked an accusing finger at her mother and then her daughter. “And whenever you two decide you want to live in civilization you can join me!”

 

Reina and her grandmother watched her leave, her head held high as she walked back down the path and towards the carriage, yelping and shying away from a dog that tried to sniff her bustle.

 

The old woman took a long puff, letting the smoke fall out of her mouth. “The hell did I go wrong with that girl?”

 

Reina shrugged.

 

The old woman turned to her granddaughter, her mouth pulled into a sly grin. “Wanna play with knives?”

 

“Yes!” Reina punched her fists into the air, running into the house with a delighted whoop of joy.

  
  


Later Reina was wearing the clothes she had stashed at her nana’s house, a simple pair of leggings and a long tunic. The dress she had been wearing before discarded on the floor, so stiff with starch it seemed to be standing on its own. She twirled the knife in her hand, stabbing at the hay stuffed training dummy her grandmother had in her side room.

 

The room itself was filled with interesting relics, seafaring maps stretching across the walls, stuffed specimens of horrible creatures in glass cases and a wall chocked full of mismatched books and scrolls.

 

“Hey now.” the old woman hobbled over to Reina and used her cane to adjust Reina’s stance. “Ya wanna draw more power from ya middle, really give it to em’.”

 

The old woman pulled two knives out from the pockets of her dress, spinning them deftly before stabbing into the dummy with a vicious movement, tearing the dummy’s head off its shoulders.

 

“Wow!” Reina looked up at her with starry eyes. “Where’d you learn that?”

 

“Boat in the deep east.” Her grandmother hobbled back to her chair. “Halfling by the name of Sashara or something that headed the trade there.”

 

“Cool!” Reina hopped back up onto her grandmother’s chair to sit next to her. She leaned against the chair and huffed “Mom never does anything neat like you’ve done.”

 

Her grandmother took another drag of her pipe, coughing before spitting down onto the carpet. “I traveled all over the whole blasted world makin’ my fortune.” She waved vaguely around at the expensive estate. ”Every fuckin’ coin is dripped with some kinda blood or another…. I brought ya mum here to give her a good life…” She shook her head and snarled. “And she went and turned into a fuckin’  _ priss _ .”

 

Reina nodded. “She’s off acting like an elf.” Reina raised her nose in a mockery of her mother, her voice going high and whiney. “Oh no! I have a spot of dirt on my dress! Where’s my wine glass?”

 

Her grandmother rolled her eyes. “Fuckin’ elves, going around like they’re better’n everyone.” She spat on the ground. “Far as I know lil’  _ Tabitha _ ” She spat out the name her daughter had given herself “might have some orc in her. Wonder what her new friends would think of that?”

 

Reina’s face scrunched up “What do you mean ‘as far as you know’?”

 

Reina’s grandmother gave her look and shrugged.

 

Reina made a face. “Nana that’s gross!”

 

“What?” She waved her pipe around “I spent mosta my time back then drunk off me ass give me a break!” She pulled a flask out of her pocket. “Longest I ever been sober were the months I carried her. Worst nine months of me fuckin’ life, I tell ya.”

  
  


Eventually though Reina had to go home, her mother picking her up the next day hungover and complaining the entire carriage ride, immediately going to lie down with a wet cloth over her eyes.

  
  


Reina kept up this cycle, fighting with her mother, training with her grandmother in secret, and  terrorizing the Baron’s son when she was forced to play with him.

  
  


“Reina!” Her mother glared at her from around the corner, the young Baron George von Strasselhaus the third clutching her skirts while sobbing. “Did you dare George to climb the apple tree?”

 

Reina bit into an apple, crunching loudly. “No.”

 

“Reina!” Her mother admonished sharply. Baron George von Strasselhaus the third crying harder and pressing his little red face into her skirt.

 

“What?” Reina huffed “I went up the apple tree and he followed me!”

 

“You called me a weenie!” George accused her from behind Reina’s mother’s skirts, pointing a chubby finger at her.

 

“THAT’S BECAUSE YOU ARE!” Reina yelled back, throwing her apple core at him. “WEENIE! YOU’RE A TATTLER AND A WEENIE!”

 

George burst into tears running down the hallway. “I’m not a weenie! I’m not! My mummy said so!”

 

“THAT’S WHAT WEENIES SAY!” Reina screamed at the boy as he fled.

 

“ENOUGH!” Reina’s mother snapped.

 

“What?” Reina put her hands on her hips. “He fell out of a tree and has the audacity to blame ME? He’s a total weenie!”

 

Reina’s mother groaned and rubbed her temple. “Oh whatever. I’m sure you’ll like him better when you’re older and have grown out of...whatever this is…”

 

Reina gave her a look. “What do you mean, I’ll like him better when I’m older? Why would I still be spending time with him then?”

 

Reina’s mother looked away. “Well….”

 

Reina’s eyes widened. “No.”

 

Reina’s mother put her finger tips together. “They are a lovely family.”

 

“You didn’t!” Reina snarled, her hands fisting and popping the seams of the lacy gloves her mother had dressed her in.

 

Reina’s mother shrugged, her hand raised and her eyes to the sky like Reina was being ridiculous. “It’s a good match!”

 

“I HATE YOU!” Reina screamed, rushing past her mother and out into the hallway. “I HATE YOU!”

 

“Reina!” Her mother followed her “Reina come back!”

  
  


Reina ran to the end of the hall, taking a knife and popping the lock on a window and crawling out onto the roof, sliding down the roofing tiles and onto the barn below. She shimmied down the drain pipe and ran into the barn. She opened one of the stalls and took the startled horse within, climbing swiftly onto it’s back and riding out of the barn and onto the street towards her grandmother’s house.

 

“Reina!” Her mother ran into the street, watching her daughter go, dismay on her face and horror in her eyes “REINA!”

  
  


Reina stopped the horse at her grandmother’s house, pushing past the gate. She was crying, tears streaking through the dirt on her face. She ran to the door, pounding her little fists into the wood.

 

“Nana!” She yelled “Nana!”

 

Her grandmother opened the door, her sword drawn. “Reina?”

 

“Nana?” She wiped her face, looking down at the blade and up at her grandmother’s pale and nervous face. “What’s going on?”

 

“Oh my treasure.” Her grandmother looked nervously about the yard. “I love ye, but you couldn’t have come at a worse time.”

 

The black dogs who stood as sentries around her grandmother’s property were suddenly at attention, their yellow eyes focused on something in the distance, the lot of them growling and barking angrily.

 

“Fuck.” She grandmother spat. “It’s too late they’re here.”

 

“Who’s here?” Reina asked as her grandmother pulled her into the house.

 

“I made a lot of enemies on my travels girl.” Her grandmother pushed her into the study. “I told ye that ev’ry coin was soaked in some sort of blood. I’m just sorry I got you into it, but there’s no changing that now.” She put her wrinkled hands on either side of her head. “Now hide! Hide and for the love of the gods don’t ye dare come out until the dogs stop barking!”

 

“Nana you’re scaring me.” Reina whispered back, her eyes wide.

 

“Good.” The old woman hissed back, shaking her granddaughter by her shoulders. “Fear will keep you alive!” She kissed her forehead. “I love ye treasure. I love ye and I’m sorry. I’m so  _ bloody _ sorry.”

 

She leaned in and whispered something into her ear. A secret Reina will not forget. It crawled into her mind and took root.

 

The dog’s barking grew louder in the yard. Her grandmother looked back, her eyes wide and panicked. “Now hide! HIDE!”

 

Reina dropped down to the ground, scurrying under the sofa.

 

She could see her grandmother’s scuffed leather boots as she moved to stand in the middle of the room.

 

The dog’s barking grew louder, and louder, growling and roaring. There was the sound of boots coming down the hallway towards the room. Reina listened closely, determining there to be about four or so individuals.

 

The door to the study opened with a deafening creak.

 

“Ah…” A low voice chuckled. Something dark, cultured and self-satisfied. Like fine whiskey on a cloud of cigar smoke. “Raveena Revolting, The Dragon of Karisk, Scourge of the Eastern seas, daughter of the seven isles. It’s been a long time.”

 

“And ye-” Her grandmother gestured at him vaguely. “-Crowley, all around bastard, scourge of me per’snally and son of….a bitch” Her grandmother countered. “It ain’t been long enough.”

 

“You have to know what we’re here for.”

 

“Well that’s too bloody fuckin’ bad ain’t it?”

 

There was a noticeable tension. “You know I’ll have to kill you for it. There’s no way you could defeat me now, not the way you are today.”

 

There was the sound of her grandmother’s swords being pulled from her skirts. Reina could see the glint of them at her ankles. “Eh pr’lly not.” Her grandmother spat onto the floor. “Worse ways t’ die really.”

 

The men accompanying the main man surrounded her grandmother. There was a flurry of blades. Men screaming as the old woman mowed them down. Reina held her hands to her mouth to keep from whimpering as she saw bodies and severed limbs drop to the floor. Her grandmother fought with the main man, blow after blow traded until-

 

The old woman went still, falling to her knees. She dropped to the floor, her eyes open, staring at where Reina had her hands desperately over her mouth. She seemed to whisper something and-

 

There was the shimmer of a blade and the man detached her grandmother’s head from her body, reaching a gloved hand down and picking it up by her braid. Reina worried for a horrible moment that he would find her, her eyes following the hand as he stood back up-

 

“Fah!” The man exclaimed, tossing the head back down onto the floor with a loud squelching thump. “Of course! Of fucking COURSE you put it in someone else’s head! Bitch! You were always BLOODY difficult! But who?”

 

He stormed out of the room. Reina could hear him ransack the office, pulling down bookshelves and throwing open cabinets.

 

After what felt like an eternity of him ransacking the house, he left.

 

The dogs finally stopped barking.

 

Reina crawled out from under the couch a different girl from when she had crawled in. She picked up her grandmother’s head and gave it a peck to the forehead before putting it with the rest of her body, closing the old woman’s eyes and crossing her hands over her chest. Like this she almost looked peaceful, surrounded by the corpses of the goons she had killed. Reina decided she would have liked it this way.

 

Reina changed into her tunic and leggings. She took one of her grandmother’s extra bags and went about the house gathering everything she thought she would need, food, candles, a couple of bear traps.

 

Throwing open an old wardrobe she found a disguise kit, a couple of wax pointy ears at the bottom it. Reina tried them on, ogling herself in the mirror.

 

“Could pass as a halfling like this.” She mused. “Long as nobody looks too hard.” She pulled her cloak over her head.

 

When she went outside her grandmother’s black dogs surrounded her, their eyes sad and solemn.

 

“Y’ can’t stop me.” Reina told them, her face hard. “I’m going out there, and when I get big enough....” She raised her chin defiantly. “Imma put that bastard’s head on a pike.”

 

The dogs seemed to understand, bowing and backing away to give her a path out towards the gate. One dog stepped forward, bowing to her like a guard to the queen of the castle.

 

“Wanna come with ey?” Ruby asked.

 

The dog only barked, though she imagined it was an affirmative of sorts.

 

Reina got on his back, her fingers threading through his fur. She tugged on his collar, turning it around until she could see the tag. The little copper tab was blank.

 

“No name ey?”

 

The dog barked.

 

Reina shrugged. “How abouts I give you a name then?” She mused, thinking as she steered the dog out of the gates and into the city. “How about Max?”

 

The dog barked, running faster.

 

Reina giggled. “Could use a new name m’self.” She leaned into the wind, feeling it pull on her cloak, something like hope but with a knife’s edge burning in her heart. 

 

“Maybe something like Ruby.”

  
  



	2. Squid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Squid" is a character for the Masks superhero RPG system. My original character was one of the kids he wasn't able to save and then were forcibly mutated

Our lady of Grace Juvenile detention center division for mutants, mutates and enhanced humanoids. Inmate number S- 57882

 

Human name: According to the subject their name is “Sid” but refuses to supply a surname. First name uncorroborated, unable to match to DNA database due to mutation.

 

Street name: Squid

 

Physical description and capabilities: “Squid” is a lanky six foot tall humanoid with pale green skin and dark green “Dreadlocks”. I put Dreadlocks in quotations, as sitting across from him in the detention center I have seen them move similarly to tentacles. When the subject put the pen I handed to them in their “Hair” these appendages wrapped around the device and moved it deeper into the mass. Subject did not seem to be conscious of this.

 

Subject has large yellow slitted eyes and gills on either side of their face. Hands appear to have a thin membrane between fingers, as well as long very sharp looking talons. Subject is currently smoking a cigarette, smoke curling out from the gills along their neck as well as the gills hidden under their shirt. The shirt is from the popular band “ACDC” and seems quite old and faded, but well loved. I asked the guard why the inmate was allowed to keep this shirt and they refused to answer my question. I noticed that the guard had a bandage over their eye though...

 

Subject is being held in detention after being arrested for a bank robbery committed by members of the gang “Los Mutantes De La Nuevo Cuidad”, or “Mutants of the new city”. This gang is composed of individuals who receive mutagenic serums from an unknown employer and use their newfound abilities to commit crimes, mostly theft and robbery, all designed towards some unknown goal. Inmate S- 57882 was involved in many of these crimes, using their ability to blend into their environment, their enhanced strength, their talons and their ability to breathe underwater to lead a group of four in a months long campaign of bank and museum robberies. 

 

Until suddenly, without warning, the robberies stopped. We had no idea whether this was because the group had been killed, or whether their mysterious benefactor was satisfied.

 

Two months ago at approximately 2:35 in the morning, there was an explosion at the metro city shipyard. A search of the scene revealed recent “Los Mutantes De La Nuevo Ciudad” activity. About fifty or so ragged and hungry children and young teens were found scattered around the shipyard and surrounding neighborhood. Few of them spoke english, but those who could told authorities they were from cities ranging from the malaysian peninsula to the coasts of latin America. Translators are obtained for the rest, and when asked, the children credit an “Invisible man” with freeing them from the shipping container they had been locked in. They say that there were many more shipping containers housing other kidnapped children and teens, but that the “Invisible man” was unable to free them as well before being apprehended by the gang.

 

Subject now in detention, was found weeks after the fact, tied, beaten and left for dead in a warehouse, to be found later found by a homeless man who alerted authorities. When asked how this came to be, a hard look came over the subject’s eyes-

 

They took a long drag of their cigarette and scowled. “Some motherfuckers is all.”

 

When pressed on the matter they had only this to say.

 

“Found out what was in the new cargo we were smuggling.” They took another drag of their cigarette, blowing the smoke from their nose like a dragon “Kids aren’t  _ fucking _ cargo. I let them know my objections.” They put the cigarette out on the metal table between us “Guess boss man stopped looking for volunteers and started buying test subjects, huh?”

 

Little is known about “Sid” from before they joined “Los Mutantes De La Nuevo Cuidad”. Subject will only say that they were “Exactly the kind of fucker you’d expect would be up in this kind of shit” noting that they had been living on the street for years until being offered the mutagen and a place in the gang.

 

When asked why they allowed themselves to be mutated they only shrugged and said “Better to be a motherfucker on the street with claws then a motherfucker on the street with no claws.” 

 

They sighed and ran a clawed hand down their face. “Fuck I miss the drugs though. No drugs fucking work no more after I got gills and shit.” They put their chin on a hand. “Not even booze man, super liver just flushes that shit right out before it can do nothing. Fucking bullshit is what it is, sis.”

 

Subject has offered their testimony and services to help take down “Los Mutantes de La Nuevo Ciudad”. When asked why they would, offer they simply stared at me over the lit end of their cigarette, something hard and unreadable in their slitted eyes.

 

“Saw inside that shipping container they had.” The subject drawled, presumably referring to the instance that got them nearly killed and forcibly expelled from the gang “The people they took weren’t like me, they have friends out there, parents and shit… they have lives and futures... I’m not going to let what happened to me happen to them too.” 

 

Reviewing the footage of the subject’s many crimes one can’t help but see potential. They are obviously untrained, but have a brutal and efficient fighting style, outclassing both police and heroes dispatched to apprehend them. One of the city’s most persistent nuisances turned into an asset is an alluring prospect.

 

I believe that if they are truly sincere, they can be a real asset to our operations. They can be released into our custody on parole, an ankle monitor allowing us to track them at all times. I, officer Serena Chang will personally take on the duty of parole officer.

 

I believe that “Sid the Squid”, mutant and former member of organized crime, is the agency’s best chance on taking down “Los Mutantes De La Nuevo Cuidad” and stopping the flow of human trafficking for forced mutation, the purpose of which I fear may be for something too horrible to contemplate. 


	3. Ephira of the Ophidians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short drabble for my Ophidian monk! DND 5e but using an adapted class from Pathfinder.

An Ophidian stood in the center of the room. The tile was cold under her scaled feet and she could hear the trees outside, rustling in the wind and beating their branches against the bamboo shutters like spirits demanding entry to the castle. A wind chime sounded, echoing through the empty room.

She lifted her staff, her veil a comforting weight against her cheeks as she readied her weapon. She went through the forms, swinging her weapon with a well-practiced ease. With a well-placed thrust she hit a training dummy off of it’s stand, spinning her staff and whirling lower, taking the knees from under the one behind her.

It was easier now, her hands knew how to defend her, her body knew how to stand strong.

Another well-placed swing and a kick.

She could feel the hay-stuffed dummies give way under her staff, imagined flesh and a smug grinning face.

The next hit was more savage, less poised.

She remembered the flicker of the low campfire reflecting off of their gold tooth, the low hissing of laughter, the glint of the knife and-

She missed the dummy entirely, falling forward with a yelp, catching herself on her hands. She pulled herself into a sitting position, her staff across her folded legs. She was breathing heavily, her shoulders shaking. She put her hands on either knees, touching her thumbs and forefingers just as her master had taught her.

“I am my body, my body owns me,” She struggled to get her breathing back under control. “I am the master of my flesh, I stand proud in the temple of my bones.”

She repeated this mantra, over and over for who knows how long. Time is a different beast to her now, days moving either as slow as tortoises, or slipping through her fingers like fish in the stream. When did she come to the training room anyways? This morning? Late last night?

She heard the tell-tale jingle of her handmaiden make its way down the hall. The other Ophidian opened the door slowly, the many ornaments in her hair moving and jingling like the wind chime outside as she cocked her head.

“Lady Ephira,” She bowed with a great deal more of jingling. “Your father wishes to see you.”

Ephira reached up a hand to check that her veil was across her cheeks before she turned to the other woman, “Very well.”

The servant bowed again, “Let me escort you-”

“No,” Ephira answered simply, “I will not require you further. You are excused.”

The servant paused. “But my lady-”

Ephira turned to her, her mouth pulled into a tense line, “I  _ said _ , you are excused.”

The servant bowed quickly with a great deal more jingling before scurrying down the hallway like a frightened mouse. Ephira could hear her jingle all the way to the other side of the house.

She huffed, pulling on her robe over her training clothes and tying the sash. “They treat me like an invalid.” She took her staff in-hand and let it drag across the large stone tiles as she walked, the tip catching in the seams every so often.

1, 2, 3, 4. Ephira counted silently before turning right down the hallway, the shadows cool on her skin and the scent of incense from the temple across the courtyard in the air. She began counting again as she rounded the corner. 1, 2, 3, 4 ,5, 6, 7.

She came to a door and opened it, smelling the scent of old tomes and forgotten bowls of soup that characterized her father’s office.

“Ah, Ephira,” Her father greeted pleasantly, “Please sit down.”

Ephira reached out with her staff, hooking it around one of the legs of the chair and pulling it out from where it was tucked on the other side of the desk before sitting in it. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

“Ephira,” Her father sighed, reaching a hand out to touch hers, making Ephira startle before leaning into the touch, “Something has happened.”

Ephira frowned, “What is it?”

Her father sighed, “I can’t get too much into it, but we will need a representative from our people, and I am far too old to travel now.”

Ephira leaned forward, hitting her knees against the desk accidentally and making her hiss, “Send me! I can do it father, I’m ready, I swear!”

A hand cupped her cheek. “I...I don’t think anyone would truly be ready for what I am going to ask of you, and I want you to know that, really consider it without your pride getting in the way before you accept.”

She took his hand in hers, “Please. Please I can do this, just trust me.”

Her father huffed out a laugh, “Oh my little viper of course I trust you.” She could smell the salt as tears ran down his face, “And I believe you who has seen the worst of our people’s natures-” He brushed aside her veil, revealing the empty pits of her eyes, the scarring from the knife “But who has despite that become one of our best and brightest souls-” Ephira leaned into his hand, a smile on her face as tears ran down her cheeks. “Who better than to represent our people to the Queen of Drakes?”

Ephira cocked her head, “The queen of Drakes?”

Her father lowered her veil once more, putting his hands on either of her shoulders. “Yes, this will be a difficult journey, but it will mean everything to our people. I want you to know though, that you don’t have to go, I nor anyone else would think less of you for staying to continue your healing.”

Ephira nodded resolutely, “I’m ready.”

Her father laughed fondly, “Then may the gods be with you.”

Ephira hugged him before leaning back and running out of the room, trailing her staff behind her as she laughed joyfully down the hall.

Her father sat back in his chair, “May the gods protect her.”

  
  


Ephira nearly missed her room the first time, having to run back the other way before opening the door this time. “Zhifang! Zhifang!”

An old and fat komodo dragon that had been lounging across her bed yawned, showing their nearly toothless maw.

“Come on fatty,” Ephira reached for him, patting along his body until she got a food idea of his he was on the bed, wrapping her arms around his middle and lifting him up.

The komodo dragon flicked out a tongue, tasting the air around her and making a please chuffing noise as it was hugged. Ephira set him on the floor. She went to her chest and started feverishly stuffing clothes and tools into her bag. “We’ll be going on an adventure.”


End file.
